HEART
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis naif yang percaya dunia ini di penuhi keindahan dan cinta, bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, pria sinis yang jenuh pada dunia. Walaupun kisah mereka di penuhi pengkhianatan dan rasa curiga, Hinata percaya, sesuatu yang indah akan menghampiri mereka. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**HEART**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, WESTERN, DLL.**

**FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL HISTORICAL ROMANCE ,****yang pernah kubaca disalah satu toko buku langgananku, udah agak lama si, jadi bagi yang tahu judul n pengarangnya bisa langsung kasi tau lea ya, oke. HEHE. (author tidak bertanggung jawab). ****AND LAST JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER**** 1**

Wanita berambut merah dengan tubuh sintal itu terduduk di tepi ranjang seraya memperhatikan pemuda tampan berusia delapan belas tahun yang berdiri di depan jendela kamar tidur, dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa yang kau lihat yang lebih menarik dariku?" Tanya Karin seraya melilitkan selimut ke tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tunggal mansion Uchiha, memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan tetap memandang ke halaman estat yang bagai istana, yang suatu hari nanti, jika ayahnya meninggal, akan menjadi miliknya. Dalam kegelapan malam, dilihatnya ibunya keluar dari semak-semak, sekilas wanita itu tampak memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum meluruskan pakaiannya dan merapikan rambut gelapnya yang agak berantakan. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki muncul dari semak yang sama seraya mengikat dasinya. Dan sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka kembali menuju tempat pesta yang masih berlangsung, gelak tawa keduanya melayang masuk melalui kamar jendela Sasuke.

Sekilas senyum sinis menghiasi wajah belia pemuda tampan itu, ketika ayahnya juga keluar dari tempat yang sama dan menarik seorang gadis berambut pirang, yang merupakan simpanan terbarunya, dari sesemakan.

"Tampaknya ibuku punya kekasih baru," ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Benarkah? siapa?"

"Suamimu." ujar Sasuke datar sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Karin, mengamati ekspresi di wajah cantik di depannya. Ketika wanita itu tampak tidak terkejut sedikitpun, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras menjadi topeng sinis. "Jadi kau sudah tahu, itu sebabnya kau tiba-tiba tertarik tidur di ranjangku, kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, tampak gugup dibawah tatapan kelam yang dingin itu. "Kupikir," ujarnya sembari mengusapkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke yang kokoh, "akan menyenangkan kalau kita juga… ah… bisa bersama. tapi ketertarikkanku pada ranjangmu bukan datang secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke, aku sudah lama menginginkanmu. Sekarang karena ibumu dan suamiku sedang bersenang-senang, ku pikir tak ada salahnya untuk mendapat apa yang selama ini kuinginkan ."

Sasuke tidak bereaksi, sejenak wanita itu mengamati ekspresinya yang misterius, lalu tersenyum manja. "Kau terkejut?"

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Sasuke. "Aku sudah tahu tentang affair ibuku sejak usiaku delapan tahun, dan rasanya aku tidak akan terkejut pada apapun yang dilakukan wanita. Kalaupun ada, aku terkejut kau tidak mengusulkan kita berenam bertemu di semak itu untuk kumpul keluarga." Tukasnya dengan nada menghina yang disengaja. Karin mengeluarkan suara tercekat yang mirip tawa dan takut. "Sekarang kau membuatku terkejut."

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan mengangkat dagu Karin, memperhatikan wajah wanita itu dengan tatapannya yang kejam, terlalu bijaksana untuk pemuda seusianya. "Entah mengapa aku merasa sulit percaya."

Tiba-tiba merasa malu dengan keadaannya, Karin menarik tangannya dari dada Sasuke dan melilitkan selimut lebih rapat ke tubuhnya yang telanjang. "Sungguh, Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memandangku seolah-olah aku patut dibenci." Ujarnya,wajahnya tampak benar-benar bingung dan malu. "Kau belum menikah, jadi kau tidak tahu betapa membosankannya kehidupan yang kami jalani. Kalau kami tidak berselingkuh untuk mengurangi ketegangan di otak kami, kami semua bisa gila."

Nada sedih dalam suara Karin membuat ekspresi wajah Sasuke melembut dan bibirnya yang tegas namun sensual melengkung membentuk senyum mengejek. "Karin yang malang," ujarnya datar mengulurkan tangan lalu mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan buku jarinya. "Kalian kaum wanita memang sangat menyedihkan. Sejak lahir, segala yang kalian inginkan sudah tersedia, sehingga kalian tak perlu bekerja, dan meskipun mau bekerja, kalian tidak diperbolehkan melakukannya. Kami tidak mengijinkan kalian untuk belajar dan berolahraga, sehingga kalian tidak dapat melatih otak ataupun tubuh. Kalian bahkan tak punya kehormatan yang bisa kalian banggakan, kehormatan seorang pria akan tetap menjadi miliknya selama pria itu menghendaki, sedangkan kehormatan wanita terdapat di antara kedua kakinya dan akan diserahkan kepada pria pertama yang mendapatkannya. Betapa tak adilnya kehidupan bagi kalian. Tak heran kalian semua begitu mudah bosan, tak bermoral dan bodoh."

Karin ragu-ragu sejenak, terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, tak yakin apakah pria itu tengah mengejeknya atau tidak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kau benar sekali."

Sasuke menatap Karin penasaran. "Pernahkah terpikir olehmu untuk mengubah semua itu?"

"Tidak," aku Karin terus terang.

"Aku menghargai kejujuranmu. itu sifat yang langka untuk wanita." ujarnya sambil lalu.

Walaupun masih berusia delapan belas tahun, daya pikat Sasuke Uchiha sudah menjadi topik perbincangan menarik di kalangan wanita, dan ketika Karin menatap mata kelam yang sinis itu, ia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar terpikat. Seakan-akan ditarik oleh suatu medan magnet yang sangat kuat. Mata pria itu memancarkan pengertian, sekaligus kebijaksanaan yang getir yang jauh melampaui usianya. Hal semacam inilah yang membuat para wanita terpukau padanya, dan itu jauh lebih menarik daripada wajahnya yang tampan. Sasuke memahami wanita, pria itu memahaminya. Dan meskipun tampak jelas pria itu tidak mengagumi maupun menyukainya, pria itu menerima Karin apa adanya, dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Apakah kau mau naik ketempat tidur?"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke ramah.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku belum merasa bosan sehingga mau tidur dengan istri dari kekasih ibuku."

"Kau tidak… begitu menghargai wanita ya?"

"Apakah ada alasan mengapa aku harus menghargai mereka?"

"Aku…" Karin terdiam, menggigit bibirnya ketika menyadari keadaannya, dengan enggan ia menggeleng. "Tidak,sepertinya tidak. Tapi suatu hari nanti kau harus menikah agar memiliki keturunan."

Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba berkilat geli, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di tepian jendela. "menikah? begitukah cara orang memiliki keturunan? padahal selama ini kupikir…"

"Sasuke!" seru Karin sambil terbahak lebih karena terpesona oleh sikap santai pria itu. "Kau perlu keturunan yang sah." lanjutnya. Sedangkan pria di hadapannya hanya mendengus meremehkan.

"Bila aku terpaksa menikah agar mendapat keturunan," balas Sasuke getir, "Aku akan memilih gadis polos yang baru lulus sekolah, yang bersedia naik ke pangkuanku dan melakukan semua yang ku perintahkan."

"Dan jika ia merasa bosan dan mencari pengalih perhatian lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Apakah ia akan merasa bosan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Karin memperhatikan bahu Sasuke yang lebar dan berotot, dadanya yang bidang, dan pinggangnya yang ramping, lalu matanya beralih ke parasnya yang kasar dan tampan. dalam balutan kemeja linen, setiap jengkal tubuhnya memancarkan kekuatan dan sensualitas. "Mungkin tidak."

Sementara wanita itu berpakaian, Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke jendela dan dengan kesal memandangi tamu-tamu anggun yang berkumpul di halaman Uchiha mansion untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun ibunya. Bagi orang luar, hari itu mansion pastilah tampak seperti taman firdaus . Bagi Sasuke pemandangan itu sama sekali tidak menarik, ia tahu dengan baik apa yang terjadi di balik dinding rumahnya ketika tamu-tamu itu telah pergi.

Dan apa yang ia tahu mengantarkannya pada satu kesimpulan, tidak ada yang bernama kebaikan. Pada usia belia, ia tidak percaya ada orang yang memiliki sifat baik termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ia punya silsilah yang baik, wajah tampan, dan kekayaan. Namun ia juga jenuh pada dunia, sinis dan tertutup.

Sambil menyangga dagu mungilnya diatas kepalan tangannya, Hinata Hyuuga memperhatikan kupu-kupu kuning hinggap diambang jendela pondok kakeknya, memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap detail anggota tubuh makhluk mungil yang cantik itu. setelah merasa cukup, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria tua berambut putih yang tengah duduk didekat perapian sambil membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal, bagi gadis kecil seperti dirinya, buku itu tampak sangat membosankan.

"Kakek, aku bertanya-tanya," ujar Hinata seraya mendesah penuh angan. "Apakah mungkin sekarang ini aku sedang dalam tahap menjadi ulat dan suatu hari nanti akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik?"

"Apa salahnya menjadi ulat?" Tanya kakeknya seraya memandang cucunya yang baru berusia 13 tahun itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan rupamu, karena kecantikan sejati berasal dari hatimu dan terpancar di matamu."

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan kakeknya yang tak dipungkiri, sangat ia sayangi. Ia kembali menolehkan kepala untuk memperhatikan kupu-kupu itu lagi.

Pada usia tiga belas tahun, ia percaya semua makhluk ciptaan tuhan memiliki sifat baik dan ia percaya semua orang memiliki kejujuran, integritas dan kegembiraan. Semua tahu, Hinata Hyuuga, gadis kecil berhati lembut, riang dan sangat optimis itu terlalu naïf untuk dunia.

Author notes: fic ini merupakan fic percobaan, kalo responnya bagus, lanjut. Kalo nggak, lea mau namatin intuition dulu, baru update kelanjutan fic ini. Jadiiiiii di tunggu banget respon n reviewnya ya minnnaaaaa. Jaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, WESTERN, DLL.**

**FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL HISTORICAL ROMANCE ,yang pernah kubaca disalah satu toko buku langgananku, udah agak lama si, jadi bagi yang tahu judul n pengarangnya bisa langsung kasi tau lea ya, oke. HEHE. (author tidak bertanggung jawab). AND LAST JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Uchiha Sasuke menatap datar sosok lelaki yang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya. Ia memang sudah menduga, bermain dengan wanita yang sudah menikah bukan ide bagus. Terlalu banyak mendatangkan masalah daripada kepuasan seksual yang ia dapat.

Dengan langkah santai, ia meninggalkan lelaki itu. Makin cepat ia meninggalkan tempat ini, makin cepat ia bisa kembali ke tempat tidur, sendirian, dan beristirahat beberapa jam sebelum menjalani hari melelahkan dengan bekerja.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu harus kembali tertunda saat ia melihat sosok Karin, teman masa kecilnya, sekaligus istri dari lelaki yang dihajarnya beberapa saat lalu, tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Kalau kau masih punya otak, kau seharusnya tinggal dirumah untuk merawat suamimu yang sedang terluka, bukan disini." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujarnya ragu. Sasuke kembali menghela napas lelah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau boleh pergi, aku ingin istirahat sebelum menengok bibiku."

"Sasuke, kumohon.. aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini."

"Kita hanya teman, yang terjadi minggu lalu hanya sebuah kesalahan." Ujarnya dingin. Mengingat ia memang tak berdaya menolak wanita ini minggu lalu. saat ia dalam keadaan mabuk,wanita ini berhasil masuk ke rumahnya tanpa disadari para pelayannya, Biasanya ia akan langsung menyuruh wanita jalang itu pulang. Tapi otaknya yang sudah dipenuhi wiski berhenti berpikir, tidak bisa menolak tubuh menggiurkan yang berbaring pasrah diranjangnya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku." Dengan penuh percaya diri ia mendekat. Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, Karin mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan memagut bibir pria itu. Menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat yang tidak dapat ditutupi lagi.

Ciuman itu terhenti saat Sasuke mencengkram lengan Karin erat lalu mendorong perempuan itu dengan kasar.

"Cukup! sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang"

"Kenapa? aku tahu kau menginginkanku."

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu, tidak lebih." Ujarnya dingin, yang membuat Karin terkesiap tak percaya. Perlahan cairan bening yang sejak tadi berkumpul disudut matanya, mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke … aku mencintaimu… sejak usia 15 tahun, aku sudah mencintaimu, bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain, termasuk suamiku, karena aku masih mencintaimu." Ucapnya lirih.

Pengakuan itu diucapkan dengan nada penuh kesedihan, yang bisa membuat siapapun bersimpati saat mendengarnya, kecuali Sasuke. Tanggapannya terhadap pernyataan cinta itu hanyalah menyodorkan sapu tangan yang tersimpan disakunya.

"Hapus air matamu."

(-_-)

"Aku telah mengundang keluarga Nakahara untuk makan malam bersama kita" Ujar ibunya saat Hinata tengah bersiap pergi berburu di hutan. "Kuharap kau bersikap…sopan dihadapan mereka." Lanjutnya dengan nada menuntut yang tidak hanya bisa menghela napas bosan,seraya mempersiapkan diri berdebat dengan ibunya mengenai keluarga Nakahara,lagi. Dua bulan yang lalu, ibunya berpendapat bahwa agar bisa keluar dari kemiskinan yang mereka alami setelah kakek dan ayahnya meninggal adalah menikahkan Hinata dengan lelaki setelah mengamati tetangga disekitar lingkungan mereka, ibunya memutuskan keluarga Nakahara sesuai untuk rencananya. Tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan Hinata tentang semua itu.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Akira Nakahara" Ucap Hinata penuh tekad.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya. Dia satu-satunya harapan kita untuk lepas dari kemiskinan ini."

"Aku lebih memilih kelaparan daripada menikah dengan Akira." Ucap Hinata putus asa.

(-_-)

Dengan langkah gontai Hinata menyusuri jalanan di tepian sungai menuju hutan. Setelah kembali bersitegang dengan ibunya, Hinata kehilangan minat untuk berburu. Ia lebih suka memancing di tepi sungai, sambil menikmati hangatnya mentari yang menimpa wajahnya, atau membaca novel romantis yang bisa membebaskan imaginasinya, atau sesuatu yang menyenangkan lain, selain berburu. Ia benci berburu. Benci saat darah buruannya mengalir di tangannya, atau jeritan memilukan yang terdengar saat panahnya menembus jantung hewan malang itu. Sekali lagi ia lebih suka memancing. Saat memancing, tidak ada jeritan atau tumpahan darah, yang ada hanya ikan yang menggelepar di mata kailnya.

Sayangnya, ibunya BENCI ikan. Ia benci bau amis ikan, dan sering mengeluh panjang lebar tentang tulang ikan yang terselip digiginya. Puncaknya, Hinata harus menerima semua omelan yang di jeritkan ibunya karena ia yang menangkap makhluk air itu. Tak peduli berapa jam yang di habiskan Hinata untuk bisa menangkapnya. Disisi lain, jika ia tidak memancing, mereka, ibunya, Hinata dan pengasuhnya yang sudah tua, tidak akan bisa makan, karena ibunya lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar, mengeluhkan nasibnya yang tidak beruntung memiliki seorang putri. Sehingga menyerahkan semua urusan rumah tangga pada Hinata yang saat itu masih terlalu muda. Semua yang dilakukan Hinata tampaknya selalu salah.

Akhirnya, untuk meredam emosi sang ibu, Hinata memilih berburu, menekan semua rasa tidak nyaman saat berpikir akan kembali membasuh tangannya dengan darah hewan buruan, Hinata berjalan menuju kedalaman hutan.

Sialnya, sampai senja tiba, ia belum bisa memanah satu hewanpun. Dengan perasaan takut, ia berniat pulang sebelum hari benar-benar gelap.

Hanya saja, ia tidak akan benar-benar pulang, karena khawatir keluarga Nakahara masih berada dirumahnya, sedang makan malam dengan ikan yang konon sangat di benci ibunya itu. Mungkin ia akan bertamu ke rumah Tenten, sahabatnya, dan menginap disana malam ini.

Saat tengah memikirkan rute mana yang lebih cepat untuk sampai kerumah Tenten, ia mendengar jerit teredam dari balik semak-semak. Hari yang sudah agak gelap, membuat matanya kesulitan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia terkesiap kaget dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar di kesunyian malam. Dihadapannya, seorang lelaki telah terbaring tak berdaya dengan punggung basah, sepertinya darah. 3 orang lagi berdiri tak jauh darinya. 2 diantara mereka memegang pistol yang di arahkan pada pria muda yang sepertinya dari keluarga berada, dilihat dari pakaian yang rapi dan bersih.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata mempersiapkan busurnya, bersiap membidik lelaki bersenjata itu. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka penjahat, dan ia tidak akan berdosa jika melukai salah satunya kan. ya kan?

Dalam hitungan detik Hinata melepas anak panahnya. tembakannya berhasil mengenai target, terbukti dengan pria itu kini tengah bergulingan di tanah, mencoba menarik panah yang tertancap dalam di bahunya. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak memperhitungkan pembalasan rekan penjahat itu. Ia tidak sempat bersembunyi, saat suara senapan tertangkap telinganya, diikuti rasa panas yang terasa menyakitkan di bahunya. Sebelum ia bisa menganalisis apa yang terjadi, kegelapan telah menyelimuti dirinya.

(-_-)

Haaaiiii minnnnaaaa

Terimakasih bwt reviewnya yaaaa…maaf g bisa balas satu-persatu, tapi review kalian selalu ku baca kok,(dan juga dukungan yang membuatku terharu) hontou ni arigatou.

next chapter SasuHina bertemu, finally… yyyeeeiii.. smp ketemu 3 hari lagi.

for dhechan: arigatou yaaa, mungkin juga novel yang itu. Lea kalo baca novel, emang jarang dan males merhatiin judul n pengarangnya,(apalagi yang barat, susah ngeja n ngehapalnya) jadi g bisa mastiin juga, apalagi fic ini dibuat udah lama…gomen ne.. tapi walopun awalnya mirip ending dipastikan gak akan sama…(Tapi untuk perbandingan, ntar lea coba download novelnya ya). And last, sekali lagi terimakasih… Aku menunggu review selanjutnya… Jaa.

Status author; hibernasi di gunung Krakatau.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEART**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, WESTERN, DLL.**

**FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL HISTORICAL ROMANCE ,**** BERJUDUL SOMETHING WONDERFUL BY JUDITH MCNAUGHT ****(THX ****DHECHAN,****). AND LAST JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 3**

Yang pertama dilihat Hinata saat membuka mata adalah langit-langit kamar kusam, kemudian lilin di dekat meja, dan lelaki tampan yang duduk dikursi dekat jendela.

Tunggu…

Lelaki?.. ya tuhan… ada laki-laki dikamarnya.

Namun belum sempat Hinata berpikir lebih jauh, ia melihat, dengan gerak lambat, lelaki itu menolehkan kepala menatap Hinata, dan beranjak mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya. Hinata mencoba menjawab dengan susah payah, tapi yang bisa di keluarkan tenggorokannya hanya geraman parau jelek yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Merasa frustasi ia mencoba bangun untuk menegaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sebelum di tahan oleh lelaki itu. Sakit di bahunya, membuatnya ingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku membunuhnya?" Bisik Hinata tanpa sadar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk bisa bicara lebih keras.

"Dan berkat itu, kau menyelamatkan nyawaku." Ujar lelaki itu menenangkan. Dalam keadaan bingung dan tidak focus, Hinata mencoba mempercayai ucapan laki-laki dihadapannya. "Dimana aku?" Tanyanya lagi, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Penginapan kecil, dekat hutan tempat kau terluka. setelah kau merasa lebih baik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

#(-.-)#

.

.

.

Hinata merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.

Seharusnya, ia di sambut raut wajah khawatir nenek Chiyo, pengasuhnya sejak kecil, ketika tiba dipintu rumahnya. Kemudian berbaring tenang di ranjangnya yang nyaman, dan saat membuka mata keesokan harinya, kejadian pembunuhan yang ia lakukan hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan segera ia lupakan.

Tapi… tidak.

Saat ia sampai di rumahnya dalam gendongan lelaki asing yang tampan dan tinggi itu, ia disambut jeritan ibunya dan komentar tak mengenakkan yang dilontar beberapa orang lain di ruangan itu.

Ia benar-benar lupa keluarga Nakahara ada di rumahnya.

Semalaman ia mencoba menjelaskan pada ibunya yang histeris tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mulai dari para penjahat bersenjata sampai ia yang berada di penginapan bersama lelaki asing dan pulang dengan pakaian berantakan, penuh noda dan darah.

Sayangnya, ibunya tidak mau mendengarkan.

Keesokan harinya, saat mentari baru saja terbit, ibunya sudah menyuruhnya bersiap sebelum menyeretnya ke kediaman lelaki itu untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban, atau lebih tepat, mencoba memaksanya menikahi Hinata. karena menurut pandangan sepihak ibunya, Hinata telah di lecehkan. Dan lelaki itu harus bertanggung jawab menikahinya sebelum berita tak mengenakkan tersebar.

Malu.

Itu yang di rasakan Hinata saat berada dikediaman lelaki itu. Dengan ibunya yang terus mengocehkan masa depannya, perempuan tua yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina, dan lelaki itu yang menatap ia dan ibunya dengan wajah datar, ia merasa…rendah.

Jika saja, bunuh diri di halal kan, Hinata akan menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya.

Kesepakatan yang dicapai dalam pertemuan itu sangat mengejutkan, sekaligus mengherankan untuk Hinata. Karena tanpa banyak berdebat, lelaki itu, yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia menikah dengan Hinata dalam waktu dekat.

#(-.-)#

"Kau pasti tidak serius ingin melakukan ini, Sasuke." Ucap bibinya dingin pada lelaki muda yang tengah duduk di sofa, menikmati suasana tenang setelah pertemuan menyebalkan tadi.

"Aku berniat melakukannya." Sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Kasihan." Ujar Sasuke terus terang. "Lagi pula, secara tidak langsung, aku mempunyai tanggung jawab moral pada apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu."

"Kalau begitu bayar saja dia. Aku yakin dengan nominal tertentu mereka akan pergi tanpa mengusik kita lagi"

"Andai aku bisa. Tapi seperti yang telah ditekankan berulangkali oleh ibunya yang berisik itu, tunangan gadis itu telah memutuskan hubungan karena menganggap putrinya telah dinodai. Tidak akan ada masa depan untuknya, karena lelaki dari keluarga baik-baik tidak akan melirik gadis yang sudah dirusak lelaki lain. Dalam beberapa bulan ia terpaksa merendahkan diri menjual tubuhnya di tempat pelacuran murah."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."Ujar bibinya."Aku tidak mau dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, gembel kecil seperti dia.. akan menguras hartamu tanpa sisa."

"Karena itulah aku memintanya tinggal di tempatmu, pastikan ia belajar dan memahami semuanya. Tatakrama, prilaku, sopan santun.. semuanya."

"Butuh seumur hidupku sampai ia bisa melakukan semua itu."

"Dia gadis yang pintar bibi, ku jamin ia bisa cepat mengerti." Ucap Sasuke santai dan bergegas pergi sebelum bibinya mengeluh lagi. Yaah.. ia memang sangat yakin gadis itu pintar.. terlalu pintar untuk berpikir bisa menguras hartanya. Sasuke sudah terlalu berpengalaman untuk tahu hal itu.

#(-.-)#

Hinata menghela napas frustasi.

Sudah tiga hari ia terkurung di rumah ini, tanpa bisa keluar, bahkan untuk menemui ibunya pun ia dilarang. Yang dilakukannya setiap hari hanya mendengar ceramah bibi Sasuke yang merendahkan dan menghabiskan waktunya berdiri diam saat penjahit yang dipesan Sasuke mengukur tubuhnya. Ini membosankan. Ia sudah tidak tahan,

Dan sudah tiga hari juga ia belum pernah bicara berdua dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu selalu terlihat tengah bicara dengan sekumpulan orang, dan selalu terlihat sibuk hingga membuat Hinata merasa sungkan untuk sekedar menyapanya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Karena ia sudah sangat… kesal pada rutinitas barunya. Ia harus bicara dengan calon suaminya bahwa ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan menikahi pria itu. Bukan karena Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap sopan dan baik kepadanya, tapi jika yang bisa di tawarkan pria itu hanyalah kehidupan monoton yang membosankan seperti ini, ia lebih baik tidak pernah menikah sama sekali.

#(-.-)#

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa merencanakan dan melaksanakan benar-benar berbeda. Ia hanya perlu beberapa jam untuk merencanakan, tapi sangat gelisah untuk melakukan.

Ia berharap, rencananya bicara tentang pembatalan rencana pernikahan pada Sasuke akan berjalan lancar tanpa perlu banyak perdebatan. Atau teriakan seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, saat ibunya memaksa pria itu menikahinya.

Untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, ia memutuskan mengelilingi taman ini, dimana bunga mawar berwarna merah jambu tengah bermekaran.

"Kudengar kau ingin bicara denganku." Ucap seseorang yang Hinata yakin adalah suara Sasuke. Ia segera membalikkan tubuh menghadap asal suara sembari menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

"Ya, Uchiha san…aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu." Ucap Hinata langsung pada pokok permasalahan sebelum ia terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu. Ketenangan lelaki itu membuat Hinata heran, tapi ia harus segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini sebelum keberaniannya hilang. Hinata menggigit bibirnya berharap rasa gugupnya akan berkurang.

"Kumohon, berhenti melihatku seperti itu." Ucap Hinata dengan nada tersiksa. Tatapan tajam yang diberikan Sasuke padanya membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kau sedang menilai dan berusaha mencari semua kekuranganku," ucap Hinata, "Bibimu sudah sering melakukan itu padaku." Lanjutnya, kali ini agak sedikit salah tingkah, takut menyinggung lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apakah itu yang kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini ada nada geli dalam suaranya.

Ia memang tengah memperhatikan Hinata, bukan untuk mencari kekurangannya, tapi, dengan sedikit terkejut mengakui bahwa Hinata tampak cukup mempesona dengan gaun santai polos berwarna violet muda. Pipinya yang bersemu merah membuat wajahnya terlihat cantik dimata Sasuke. Berbeda dengan wanita yang selalu mengelilinginya, Hinata terasa… segar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Kita tidak saling mengenal dan bertemu hanya karena kebetulan."

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak ingin menikahiku, kau hanya merasa terpaksa melakukannya."

"Hn"

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin menikahimu." Ujar Hinata dengan agak sedikit tersinggung saat ia merasa Sasuke tidak menganggap serius setiap ucapannya.

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat untuk tidak menikah." Ucap Hinata lega. Dan senang.

"Sebaliknya, kita tidak punya pilihan. Aku akan menikahimu." Ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar kembali memasang wajah datar. Hal itu, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu Uchiha san?" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tidak pernah Sasuke lihat pada wajah para wanita yang menemaninya selama ini. Senyum yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan Uchiha itu merasa… nyaman.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat muram saat mengucapkan kata menikah." Lanjutnya. Masih dengan wajah tersenyum ia kembali bertanya.

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan hidupmu?"

Sasuke tampak tidak senang dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, tapi tetap menjawab, walau dengan wajah sedikit masam. "Tidak terlalu."

"Lihat, kita tidak cocok. Kau tidak suka kehidupan tapi aku suka," ujar Hinata semangat. Merasa akhirnya ia menemukan alasan mengapa mereka tidak semestinya bersama. "Aku menyukai hidupku, walaupun ada beberapa kejadian tak menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya." Masih dengan penuh semangat ia mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Aku suka matahari dimusim panas, atau salju dimusim dingin, aku suka semua itu. Terlebih musim semi seperti saat ini, saat semua berwarna hijau dan hitam.."

"Hitam?" Tanya Sasuke sangsi.

"Ya, hitam. Seperti batang pohon, atau lahan basah terkena air hujan yang beraroma seperti…" Hinata terdiam memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan aroma yang menurutnya menenangkan itu.

"Tanah?" Usul Sasuke tidak romantis, yang kembali membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Kau menganggapku bodoh," ujarnya kesal. "Kita tidak akan menikah."

"Kau memutuskan tidak menikah hanya karena aku berpendapat tanah basah beraroma seperti… tanah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang ingin kukatakan." Sahut Hinata keras kepala. "Kenyataannya adalah jika aku menikah denganmu, kau akan membuatku menjadi orang yang tidak bahagia seperti dirimu.. dan jika kau membuatku tidak bahagia sudah pasti aku akan membalasnya dengan membuatmu menderita. Lalu dalam beberapa tahun kita berdua akan sama kecutnya seperti bibimu."

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar keluhan gadis di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya berjalan mengelilingi taman, berharap dengan begitu suasana diantara mereka akan menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kau tidak memasukkan satu fakta penting kedalam pertimbanganmu."

"Apa?"

"Reputasimu sudah hancur. Orang-orang yang mengenalmu sejak bayi tanpa ragu percaya kau membiarkanku menidurimu." Ucap Sasuke terus terang. mengabaikan Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah pucat. "Sepertinya kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberiku kehormatan dengan menjadi istriku."

Hinata kembali tertawa geli mendengar perkataan lelaki itu.

"Menikahi gadis biasa dari keluarga biasa bukan kehormatan bagi bangsawan sepertimu." Saat tawanya telah mereda, ia kembali memandang pemuda itu dengan wajah serius dan putus asa. "Sepertinya, mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran seseorang dengan terus terang hanya dilakukan oleh, yang dengan menghina disebut bibimu sebagai orang dari kalangan bawah… kenapa kau terlihat selalu ingin tertawa saat melihatku?"

"Untuk alasan yang tidak kumengerti…" Jawab Sasuke masih dengan senyuman geli terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Itu bagus,tapi tidak cukup menjadi dasar suatu pernikahan." Hinata tetap bersikeras, "Ada hal penting lain seperti…" Suaranya menghilang, tak yakin untuk meneruskan. 'Seperti cinta' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kata yang sama juga terbersit dalam benak Sasuke.

Tidak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk bisa menebaknya. Sayangnya, ia sudah tidak percaya cinta sejak berumur delapan tahun.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan jemari Sasuke menyentuh dagunya, membuatnya mendongak pada pria itu.

"Tatap aku." ucapnya lembut, yang kembali membuat Hinata merona.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Hinata saat dilihatnya sorot mata Sasuke yang terasa berbeda.

Jemari Sasuke bergerak membelai pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah, lalu tersenyum malas. "Aku berpikir ingin menciummu." Ujarnya datar.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin sedikit menjahili gadis di hadapannya, tapi saat wajah Hinata makin merah, ia jadi benar-benar ingin menciumnya.

Dilain pihak, Hinata masih berdiri diam. Imaginasinya yang lumayan aktif mulai bekerja. Ia ingat dinovel yang pernah dibacanya, saat dicium pria yang mereka sukai, tokoh utama wanita selalu jatuh pingsan, atau melakukan hal memalukan lain.

Takut akan mempermalukan dirinya seperti tokoh di novel-novel itu, Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas.

"Tidak…maksudku..tidak usah, sungguh. a..aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Tolaknya sehalus mungkin. "Kau benar-benar baik karena telah menawarkan, tapi jangan.."

Penolakan lemah Hinata terputus saat ia kembali merasakan jemari Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Dan dengan perlahan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hinata menutup rapat matanya, berjuang menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh, dan memantapkan hati agar tidak pingsan. Dengan perasaan tidak karuan, ia merasakan sapuan lembut dibibirnya dan…selesai.

Ciuman pertamanya selesai hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Apa ciuman hanya sebegitu saja?" Tanyanya, antara bingung dan kecewa. Walaupun terbersit rasa lega karena ia tidak jatuh pingsan seperti tokoh dalam novel romantis yang dibacanya.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam, sebelum senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Saat itulah Hinata melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam tatapan kelam pria itu.

"Tidak… masih ada lagi."

.

.

tbc

#(-.-)#

author notes:

haaaahhh lea merasa tidak puas dengan chapter kali ini.

ada saran?

btw…terimakasih bwt dhechan yang udah ngasih clue judul novel yang menginspirasi fic ini. dan gomen, lea baru nemu judul plus summary nya kemaren dan gagal download novelnya, jadi g bisa bandingin fic ini dengan novel asli, gomen ne.

semoga tidak terlalu mirip dengan novel aslinya.

dan terimakasih juga untuk semua reader yang udah review, coment kalian menyemangatiku.

maaf g bisa balas satu-satu. lea masih agak sibuk ngurus ini itu. gomen ne.

di chapter berikutnya (yang update entah kapan) lea akan membahas semua review yang dah masuk.

Dan bwt yang menunggu klanjutan intuition, gomen, lea lupa naro file nya dimana, mungkin weekend baru bisa update. gomen ne.

sekian dulu ya… see you next.

jangan lupa reviewnya, ok.

jaa ne.

**special thanks for; IndigOniyx, Nelshafeena, , Date, Magnum, Ocha chan, DD-Hyuga, Nurul,wn. Yafa mut, Ryo Aileen.**

**Kenny Abimanyu, Hikari Rhechan.**

**review kalian menyemangatiku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEART**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, WESTERN, ALUR CEPAT, DLL.**

**FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL HISTORICAL ROMANCE ,**** BERJUDUL SOMETHING WONDERFUL BY JUDITH MCNAUGHT ****(THX ****DHECHAN,****). AND LAST JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata agak sedikit gugup saat Sasuke menariknya menuju gazebo. Bukan berarti ia mencurigai Sasuke akan berbuat hal tidak senonoh padanya.

Ia hanya… tidak terbiasa.

Hidup berdua saja dengan ibunya membuat pergaulannya dengan lelaki sangat terbatas. Dan kini, tiba-tiba saja ia harus membiasakan diri bersama Sasuke, pria yang jauh melebihi lelaki yang ada di sekitarnya.

"A-apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Hinata kikuk. Ia bisa melihat seringaian Sasuke dari tempatnya berada, namun karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke keseluruhan, membuatnya tidak bisa menebak apa yang kini dipikirkan calon suaminya itu.

"Aku merasa menjadi lelaki rendah karena merayu anak kecil." Gumam Sasuke main-main. Saat mereka sampai di gazebo yang jauh dari pandangan orang-orang sekitar, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang tengah tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Warna yang kini disukai Sasuke.

"Merayuku?" Ulangnya sambil terkekeh geli. Lalu menggeleng pelan, agar bisa menguasai diri dari rasa lega ketimbang kecewa yang ia rasakan saat ciuman Sasuke tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kurasa aku lebih kuat dari wanita lain saat dicium. Tenang saja… aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman tadi." Ucapnya bangga, sebelum dengan panik menambahkan. "Bukan berarti ciuman tadi menjijikkan, sungguh. Ciuman itu…cukup…menyenangkan." Gumamnya tak yakin.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah, yang diusahakan sedatar mungkin. Dan terus membimbing Hinata lebih memasuki gazebo.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Hinata penasaran setelah lepas dari rasa gelinya.

"Ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian." Gumam Sasuke sekenanya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berhenti di bawah pohon rindang yang berada cukup jauh dari rumah. "Kecupan ringan di perbolehkan dilakukan di taman antara pasangan kekasih, tapi ciuman yang lebih bergairah harus dilakukan ditempat yang lebih tertutup." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan setenang mungkin, berharap hal itu bisa membuat gadis di hadapannya tenang dan tidak lari ketakutan.

Sementara Hinata yang salah mengartikan penjelasan panjang lebar Sasuke, menganggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat dan raut wajah berbinar cerah.

"Benarkah?" Serunya antusias, sebelum akhirnya pemahaman menghantam logikanya dengan sedikit terlambat. Setelah tersadar arti sebenarnya dari ucapan Sasuke barusan, Hinata hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah ngeri. "Me-menciumku dengan bergairah? Ke-kenapa?"

"Egoku." Ujar Sasuke sedikit geli melihat tampang Hinata. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada perempuan yang menampilkan wajah lucu seperti itu. Setelah memastikan keadaan sepi dari hiruk pikuk kegiatan manusia. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang masih menampilkan ekspresi waspada. "Egoku terluka saat kau hampir tertidur ketika aku menciummu." Ucapnya datar dan raut wajah dibuat seserius mungkin.

"Sekarang," ujarnya lagi dengan senyum menenangkan, yang lebih mirip seringaian dimata Hinata. "Bisa kita mulai?"

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata tanpa ragu, sebelum terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa kalimat Sasuke tadi hanyalah pertanyaan retoris.

Mengabaikan nada gugup dari gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai calon istrinya, Sasuke dengan perlahan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Hinata dan menarik tubuh gadis itu hingga menempel ditubuhnya.

Hinata yang kaget dan tidak siap, refleks meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke dengan canggung. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata sekelam malam itu dalam jarak, yang ia rasa, sangat dekat.

Ia bisa merasakan jemari hangat Sasuke membelai pipinya lembut, sebelum bergerak ke tengkuknya, membuat debaran jantung Hinata makin tak terkendali.

Dan ia bisa merasakan napas mereka melebur jadi satu, sebelum detik berikutnya, tanpa peringatan, sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Sasuke menciumnya.

Ciuman itu terasa sama, sekaligus berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya.

Sementara tangan Sasuke menekan tengkuknya lembut agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hinata berjuang sekuat tenaga menghirup dan menghembuskan napas dengan kalut. Debar jantungnya yang tak bisa di tenangkan membuat Hinata makin panik.

Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata yang kelabakan, melepas ciumannya untuk beberapa detik, memberi kesempatan gadis itu menarik napas sebentar sebelum kembali memagut bibirnya lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Hinata mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman itu, dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sasuke, membuat tubuh mereka berdua merapat lebih erat.

Sasuke yang menyadari penyerahan diri Hinata, secara otomatis memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dimulai dengan lidahnya yang menjilat bibir gemetar Hinata agar membuka, sebelum meneroboskan lidahnya untuk menguasai mulut gadis itu. Tangannya yang sejak tadi bertengger di pinggang Hinata, perlahan bergeser ke atas, menuju payudara Hinata yang terasa menggiurkan.

Saat itulah Hinata mengerang pelan, dan suara yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat Sasuke membeku seketika.

Dengan enggan lelaki itu menyudahi ciumannya.

Hinata, yang tidak menduga hal itu sebelumnya, agak sedikit terhuyung saat Sasuke menjauhkan diri. Pikirannya masih berkabut, ketika lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi senyuman tipis yang ia tidak tahu apa maknanya.

Pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya bekerja, saat Sasuke membimbingnya kembali menuju rumah. Hingga ia tidak memerhatikan raut wajah calon suaminya yang sedikit tertekan. Atau perang batin yang dialami lelaki itu.

'Aku mencium anak kecil.' Ratap Sasuke dalam hati.

'Aku mencium anak kecil.' Ulangnya lagi. Kali ini dengan rasa putus asa yang kentara.

Sementara itu, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak frustasi, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia menginjakan kaki dirumah ini, Hinata tidak sabar menanti pernikahannya yang akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

Hinata agak sedikit terkejut sekaligus heran saat ia menemukan dua orang asing tampak menanti kedatangan mereka di halaman kediaman bibi Sasuke.

Ia memang kaget karena tidak mengenal kedua orang tersebut, meskipun begitu, ia lebih terkejut saat dirasakannya tubuh calon suaminya sedikit menegang.

"A-apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Tentu." Sahut Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. "Untuk saat ini." lanjutnya. Dan tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang masih kebingungan, Sasuke segera menghampiri tamu yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

Hinata, yang tak bisa berpikir apa-apa, mengikuti langkah suaminya untuk menyambut tamu, yang menurutnya, tak diundang itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. Kedua tamu itu tampak tercengang mendengar sambutan tak menyenangkan dari sang tuan rumah. Lelaki pirang, yang rambutnya sedikit berantakan tersenyum lebar setelah bisa menguasai diri dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Kami merindukanmu, Teme." Serunya antusias. Membuat Hinata kembali terheran-heran. Sasuke, yang disapa dengan tidak sopan, hanya merespon dengan gumaman tak jelas. Perhatiannya kembali pada Hinata yang masih tampak memperhatikan tamunya dengan takjub.

"Masuklah, udara menjadi sedikit dingin di sini." Gumamnya pelan di telinga Hinata. Perhatiannya yang terasa tiba-tiba, membuat kedua tamu mereka tampak kaget dan menatap tajam Hinata yang kini merona malu.

Tanpa membantah lagi, Hinata beranjak meninggalkan calon suaminya dan memasuki rumah tanpa pikir panjang. Mengabaikan kedua tamu itu, khususnya perempuan berambut merah muda yang menatapnya tak suka.

Saat itu, ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang tengah berbahagia menanti hari pernikahannya, hingga mengabaikan firasat buruk yang sempat hadir dibenaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author notes: geezzzz ancur banget.**

fic ini agak sedikit terabaikan setelah computer lea terkena virus beberapa waktu lalu. berhubung semua filenya kehapus, jadi malas untuk nerusinnya, hehe gomen ne.

[status author: menuju Krakatau.]

will see you in next time.

jaa.

**special thanks to:**

, (gkgk.. lea update ni, semoga masih ingat jalan ceritanya. gomen filenya sempet kena virus, jadi agak telat updatenya),

**Nelshafeena AthhaZala, **(lea paling ahli menggantungkan cerita, biar reader-san penasaran, hehe. gomen ne menunggu lama.)

**Ageha Haruna,** (makasih reviewnya yaaa, semoga fic ini gak terlalu mirip dengan fandom sebelah.)

**Evita Yukina** (thx reviewnya.),

**Rosecchy**(makasih reviewnya yaaa. reviewmu menyemangatiku),

(lea usahakan tidak mengabaikan fic lagi, hehe.),

**Guest** (please, let me know your name. makasih reviewnya, semoga fic ini g terlalu mirip),

**Balloon **(hope you like this chap. btw di flame jg g papa koq, yang penting membangun. thx for your review)

**Ocha-chan,** (makasih reviewnya yaaa.)

**Dhe-chan** (lea kurang bisa memperlambat alur, gomen ne, jadinya fi ini ngebut bgt),

**Hazena** (makasih reviewnyaaaaa yaaaa.),

**Minri **(thx yaaaa reviewnya, reviewmu menyemangatiku, hehe.),

**Date **(aku juga suka kata-kata itu, lea usahakan selalu update cepet, amin. banyak fic lea yang terabaikan ya. gomen.),

**Lovesseta**(YUPS, right answer, but still hope you like this chap. mirip g m novelnya?)

**Venus**( makasih reviewnya yaaa, lea jadi semangat.)

**Mello**(gimana? gimana? cukup panjang?)


	5. Chapter 5

**HEART**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, WESTERN, ALUR CEPAT, DLL.**

**FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL HISTORICAL ROMANCE ,**** BERJUDUL SOMETHING WONDERFUL BY JUDITH MCNAUGHT ****(THX ****DHECHAN,****). AND LAST JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sosok Hinata, yang dengan patuh memasuki rumah, sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sasuke segera memandu kedua orang tak diundang tersebut memasuki perpustakaan pribadinya, tempat yang di jamin tak akan ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Kesopanan yang telah tertanam dalam dirinya sejak dini, memaksanya menahan diri agar tidak melempar kedua orang itu ke jalanan.

Hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya saat ini.

Namun sekali lagi, darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, mencegah dirinya dari tindakan yang tidak beradab itu.

"Sekarang katakan, kenapa kalian kemari, Naruto? Sakura?" Tanyanya tajam ketika mereka semua telah berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa? Tentu saja karena kami mengkhawatirkanmu." Sahut pemuda pirang yang di panggil Naruto itu enteng tanpa peduli tuan rumah mereka tengah menatapnya tak suka. Sementara wanita yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya terlihat gelisah.

"Kami khawatir karena kau tidak juga kembali. Kami pikir telah terjadi sesuatu yang serius sehingga menghambat kepulanganmu." Jelas Sakura lembut, mencoba menengahi pertengkaran yang tidak di ragukan lagi akan segera terjadi. Sampai detik ini pun, ia tidak pernah bisa memahami mengapa dua pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang ini bisa bersahabat.

"Berhenti mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lagi dengan kesal. Ia tahu wanita itu bermaksud baik. Tapi kebaikan semacam itu justru membuatnya tercekik.

Persahabat yang terjalin sejak mereka berusia 12 tahun jelas tidak membawa pengaruh apapun. Buktinya, disaat Sasuke lebih senang dibiarkan sendiri, kedua 'sahabat'nya justru giat merecoki dirinya.

Ia hanya memerlukan ketenangan, bukan gangguan.

Sambil menghela napas lelah, Sasuke kembali menatap kedua tamunya dengan wajah datar.

"Sebentar lagi gelap, sebaiknya kalian menginap disini malam ini." Gumamnya menawarkan dengan berat hati. Walaupun ia merasa tidak ada keuntungan menampung mereka di rumahnya, tapi beramah tamah tetap berlaku, kan. Lagipula kehadiran Naruto cukup mengusik pikirannya.

Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis tadi? Saudaramu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Nada ringan dalam suaranya justru membuat Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Selalu ada kemungkinan kan?" Sahut Naruto santai. Tidak menyadari keambiguan kalimatnya telah menohok hati pewaris Uchiha didepannya.

Sasuke yang salah mengartikan ucapan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya menuju buffet tempat ia menyimpan anggur terbaiknya. Ia lupa jika berurusan dengan temannya yang satu ini, pengalih emosi sangat diperlukan.

Dan anggur sangat cocok untuk melampiaskan suasana hatinya yang makin buruk.

"Dia calon istriku, tolol." Gumam Sasuke lirih. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tamunya tersentak kaget. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Mereka sudah cukup menyusahkan, mengorek kehidupan pribadinya sudah termasuk melewati batas.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat benci jika ada orang yang mencampuri kehidupannya, terlebih ketika orang tersebut dengan lancang mengaitkan petualangan ayahnya dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin..." Gumam Sakura dengan suara bergetar. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu terpaksa menikahinya?"

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan. "Kau tampak lelah, akan ku suruh pelayan mengantarmu untuk beristirahat."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sakura." Kali ini Naruto yang memperingatkan gadis itu. Ia menyadari Sakura terguncang, mengingat gadis bermata indah itu telah menyukai Sasuke sejak remaja. Namun Naruto lebih paham akan satu hal.

Sasuke bisa sangat dingin jika di usik.

"A…aku mengerti. permisi." Gumamnya lirih dan pergi dengan wajah terluka. Meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu yang terus menatap sosoknya yang, ia yakin, terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu, kau tahu." Ucap Naruto kesal. "Ia hanya mencemaskan keadaanmu."

"Aku tahu." Balas Sasuke acuh. "Karena itulah aku tidak ingin memberinya harapan palsu." Lanjutnya lagi. Bohong jika ia tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura padanya yang melebihi seorang sahabat. Namun ia juga paham, mereka, sakura dan dirinya, tidak bisa bersama. Apalagi Naruto juga menaruh hati dan sangat memuja gadis dengan warna rambut tak biasa itu.

"Jadi katakan, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Menolak dengan tegas alasan konyol yang dilontarkan pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu. Naruto yang menyadari arah pembicaraan ini hanya menghela napas.

"Si kakek tua itu menginginkan rancanganmu."

"aku tidak berniat menjualnya." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan nyawa sekali pun."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Jadi berhenti menunjukan taringmu padaku." Ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu tempat Sakura beberapa saat lalu menghilang. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendesah frustasi seraya menuang minuman ke gelasnya dan meminum cairan pekat itu dalam satu tegukan.

.

.

.

Suasana temaram saat matahari terbenam merupakan hal yang paling di sukai Hinata. Karena saat itulah, langit tampak indah ketika sisa-sisa berkas sinar matahari terbenam berbaur dalam aneka warna yang menakjubkan dan terlukis indah di langit menjelang malam.

Hinata berpikir balkon adalah tempat yang cocok untuk bisa menyaksikan pemandangan luar biasa itu.

Dengan bersemangat, mengindahkan para pelayan yang memperingatinya agar jangan keluar kamar, Hinata berjalan riang menuju lantai dua.

Saat itulah ia melihat calon suaminya, Sasuke, berdiri diam di balkon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Lelaki itu tampak seperti siluet gelap menyeramkan yang tengah berdiri diam memandangi langit yang mulai gelap. Sosoknya yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam membaur dengan alam sekitarnya. Tampak serasi. namun di lain pihak juga nampak asing dan mengancam.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata merasa terpesona.

Dengan langkah ragu Hinata mendekati pria itu. Anehnya Sasuke tampak tidak terkejut saat Hinata menghampirinya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu. Sasuke hanya melirik gadis mungil itu sekilas. Senyum yang sangat tipis tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ya." Bisiknya lirih. "Untuk saat ini." Lanjutnya lagi dan kembali terdiam. Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya kini, sehingga Hinata makin sulit melihat ekspresi pria di sampingnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Meskipun pria itu tetap diam, gadis itu yakin Sasuke tengah meyimaknya. "Apakah kau berbahaya?"

"Untukmu?" Ujar Sasuke antara heran dan geli, sama sekali tidak menyangka pertanyaan ini yang akan keluar dari bibir calon istrinya. "Tidak."

"Untuk orang lain?"

"Aku hanya pemilik estat." Sahut Sasuke sekenanya, kali ini terdengar lebih santai. "Seberapa berbahayanya aku?"

"Entahlah. Tapi semua pelayan takut padamu." Gumam Hinata masih bersikeras. "Bahkan bibimu tampak segan saat sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Aku bukan seorang gentleman. Baik dari tingkah laku maupun karakter." Aku Sasuke dengan rendah hati. Sementara Hinata tampak menyimak setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke dengan seksama dan penuh kesungguhan. "Aku tidak suka berbohong. Hanya jarang mengatakan segala sesuatu yang ada dalam benakku. Tapi aku berkata jujur saat mengatakan aku bukan sosok yang akan mengancammu." lanjutnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku tahu…aku hanya…penasaran." Gumam Hinata tak jelas. Mereka kembali terdiam menikmati suasana sunyi saat malam menjelang.

Hinata terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah calon suaminya hingga lebih memilih menundukan kepala. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang menganggap pembicaraan mereka telah selesai, memusatkan perhatian pada langit malam yang kini mulai di penuhi bintang-bintang.

"Maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, meruntuhkan suasana sepi di sekitar mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran sekaligus waspada. Mengingat calon suaminya adalah sosok yang …rumit, Hinata pikir permintaan lelaki itu pasti tidak akan jauh dari kata sulit.

Sementara Sasuke yang tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari wajah Hinata yang merona merasa sedikit bersalah.

Meskipun ia telah berjanji dalam hati akan terus menjaga kepolosan Hinata, ia tidak bisa menjaga tubuh gadis ini agar tetap suci, karena cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan 'menodai'nya. Sebagai gantinya Sasuke bersumpah akan menjaga hati gadis itu tetap bersih.

Pelita kecilnya tidak akan ia biarkan rusak.

"Kumohon…jangan pernah dewasa." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh pada Hinata yang termangu mencerna permintaan anehnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masih dengan wajah bingung, Hinata mengangguk tak yakin tanpa tahu hal itu berpengaruh besar bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat lagi.

Tinggal beberapa saat lagi upacara pernikahannya akan dimulai dan ia merasa sangat…tidak sabar.

Rasa antusias bercampur rasa tidak percaya membuat pernikahan ini terasa tidak nyata.

Dengan di bantu dua pelayan wanita, Hinata memakai gaun pengantinnya yang terbuat dari kain sutra kualitas terbaik. Keindahan pakaian itu hampir membuatnya rendah diri, takut jika ia tidak sengaja merusaknya, apalagi menurut yang ia dengar, gaun itu adalah milik ibu Sasuke yang telah tiada.

Saat Hinata tengah mengagumi pantulan bayangannya di cermin, seseorang yang tidak ia sangka memasuki kamarnya.

Gadis manis berambut merah muda cerah yang ia lihat kemarin menghampiri Hinata sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Kau tampak cantik." Sapanya ramah yang membuat Hinata merasa tak enak hati karena untuk beberapa saat lalu ia telah berprasangka buruk pada gadis ini.

"Te-terimakasih."

"Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku teman Sasuke dari Konoha." Jelas Sakura dengan angkuh. Hinata yang selalu merasa canggung berhadapan dengan orang asing kembali menjawab dengan terbata, kebiasaan lama yang sangat ingin ia hilangkan.

"Sa-salam kenal. A-aku Hinata."

"Aku tahu. Semua orang sibuk membicarakanmu akhir-akhir ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kami cukup penasaran mengapa gadis sepertimu bisa menikah dengan seorang lelaki dari kalangan atas seperti Sasuke." Ujar Sakura tenang, mengabaikan kedua pelayan yang sejak tadi sibuk mengurusi Hinata, kini tampak risih berada diantara percakapan mereka. "Gadis yang statusnya sangat jauh di bawah keluarga Uchiha…bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba bersatu dalam sebuah penikahan. Apakah kau memaksanya? Kumohon, jangan tersinggung. Kami hanya…ingin tahu." Lanjutnya lagi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana bisa hal itu tidak menyinggung?" Ucap Hinata dengan berani pada gadis yang tampak pongah di depannya. Rasa tidak suka yang berusaha di tepisnya beberapa saat lalu kini muncul kembali. bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, kembali menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat saat sesuatu tampak mencuri perhatiannya. Hinata yang penasaran mengapa gadis ini terdiam mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu.

Ternyata bukan sesuatu yang istimewa.

Hanya seorang gadis berambut merah maroon yang baru memasuki gerbang kediaman Uchiha. 'Mungkin temannya.' Pikir Hinata saat itu. gaun hitam yang di kenakan gadis itu langsung membuatnya bersimpati.

Tidak ada yang memakai gaun hitam kecuali dia seorang…janda. Dan biasanya para janda tersebut di larang keras meninggalkan kediamannya, kecuali ada sanak keluarga atau pertemuan sosial yang mengharuskan mereka untuk turut ikut serta.

"A-apakah ia juga teman Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata menyuarakan isi hatinya, yang justru dibalas tawa mengejek oleh Sakura.

"Teman? Kau bercanda?"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya. "Semua orang tahu dia salah satu wanita simpanan Sasuke, calon suamimu." Jelas Sakura dingin. Tak peduli kalimatnya barusan menyakiti hati gadis berambut indigo di hadapannya.

"Ta-tapi…dia janda." Bisik Hinata lirih. Namun ucapan lemahnya tetap bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura yang kembali menampilkan senyum mengejek.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura ringan. "Pernikahan bukan pengekang untuk bisa merasakan cinta."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Tegas Hinata dengan yakin, atau berusaha yakin. Hatinya jelas menolak mempercayai perkataan melecehkan yang dikatakan oleh orang yang baru pertama kali di kenalnya. Namun di lain pihak, ia juga sedikit ragu, mengingat ia tidak cukup lama mengenal pribadi Sasuke hingga hapal seluruh sejarah hidup lelaki itu.

Ia hanya bisa percaya.

Benar.

Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal rendah seperti menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang sudah menikah.

Ia pria terhormat.

"Kau bisa langsung bertanya pada Sasuke jika kau mau. Aku melihatnya di ruang tunggu saat kemari." Tawar Sakura dengan lembut. Jelas ia memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi sehingga tidak ragu melempar tantangan pada Hinata. Senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging bebas diwajah cantiknya, ketika ia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

Wajah Hinata yang merah padam memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu, secara tidak langsung, menunjukan umpan yang di lempar Sakura termakan dengan sukses.

"Akan kulakukan." Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam gadis ini. Ia tentu akan langsung melakukannya saat ini juga, jika tidak ingat pada 2 pelayan yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya dengan gelisah.

"Dan kau akan menyesal jika ucapanmu tidak terbukti."

.

.

.

"Hinata-san, kami mohon jangan lakukan ini…" Ratap salah satu pelayan wanita yang dengan susah payah mengejar langkah Hinata yang terburu-buru.

"Upacara pernikahannya akan di mulai sebentar lagi." Bujuknya lagi dengan napas terengah.

Namun, Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempedulikan kedua pelayan wanita itu yang tampak sedikit kelimpungan mengejar langkahnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan kata-kata bujukan mereka.

Karena yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini hanyalah…penjelasan.

Ia tetap bersikeras mempercayai calon suaminya, itu sudah pasti. kepercayaan adalah hal mutlak dalam suatu pernikahan.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan tantangan yang di lempar tepat ke wajahnya.

Hinata kemudian menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat akibat berlari. Kedua pelayan yang mengejarnya sejak tadi tidak lagi terlihat. Tampaknya tertinggal jauh di belakang. Hal yang di syukuri Hinata karena bagaimanapun ia membutuhkan privasi.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia meraih handle pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang tampak sepi. Tapi bukan berarti tak ada seorang pun di dalamnya.

Dihadapannya, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang memakai setelan jas rapi berwarna hitam yang sangat elegan dan tampak sempurna menutup tubuh kekarnya.

Membuat lelaki itu makin terlihat tampan.

Namun hatinya kembali mencelos saat di waktu yang bersamaan, ia juga melihat wanita asing berambut merah juga berada di sana, bersama calon suaminya.

Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat penting, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Hinata di tempat itu. Yang mengherankan, keduanya tidak kaget melihat kehadirannya. Wanita itu bahkan menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum pamit undur diri.

"Pertemuan sebelum melepas masa lajang." Ucap wanita itu, yang sempat di dengar oleh Hinata dan membuatnya kembali mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke setelah memastikan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan ini. Pertanyaannya langsung menyadarkan Hinata akan alasan mengapa ia mencari lelaki itu.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. "Dan kuharap kau mau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apakah benar dia simpananmu?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke langsung, masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Bukan berarti ia meremehkan, hanya saja semua orang tahu mengenai semua wanita simpanannya. Lalu kenapa baru sekarang calon istrinya mempermasalahkan hal itu?

"Ta-tapi dia sudah menikah!"

"lalu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa beban. "Hubungan yang kami lakukan berdasarkan atas dasar suka sama suka. Aku tidak pernah melirik wanita yang setia pada suaminya."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu…apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dengan keras kepala.

"Aku menyukaimu. Hal itu sudah pernah kukatakan, kan." Balas Sasuke makin heran. Apa hubungan perasaan dalam hal ini?

"aku mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata yakin. "Tapi sekarang aku ragu apakah aku masih bisa melakukannya setelah mengetahui betapa mudahnya kau membuang seorang wanita. Atau tanpa merasa bersalah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah terluka.

"Apakah kau masih mau menikah denganku?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah ingin dicintai. Tuhan pun tahu hal itu."

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

author notes:

makin kacau!

stuck on story.

please… give me some advice…!

Btw, lea pikir dah update fic ini bareng fic this time, ternyata ketuker ma that's moment. hadeuh… sifat cerobohku kumat lagi.

**special thanks for:**

**Nivellia Neil (**disini hinata wajahnya baby face, jadi walopun usianya udah 17, tapi dimata sasuke dia kliatan baru 15**), (**lea dah update, gomen gak bisa cepet.**), livylaval (**usia hinata 17, hadeuh lea lupa nulis rincian sepenting ini, gomen ne.**), Lavender Bhi-chan (**lea udah update, semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan**), Nami (**gomen, kemarin lea lagi males ngetik. semoga chap kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**), Yafa mut (**lea update niii, hehe.**), aiko (**thx for your review, like it so much.**), Guest (**lea dah update niiii**), Guest (**udaaaahhh,gkgk**), uia cho (**semoga chap kali ini memuaskan**), Luluk Minam Cullen (**yups, lea ganti penname, biar kliatan cantiknya,hehe**), Guest (**lea updaaate**), Syura Azhurasyuchi (**hai, salam kenal,hmmm hinata berumur 17 dan sasuke 25. hadeuh lea lupa ngasih info ini sebelumnya, gomen ne**), ocha chan (**nggak. sasunaru punya cerita tersendiri di fic first,gkgk**).**

**for guest: please let me know your name. agar lea tahu bagaimana memanggil kalian dengan benar. thank you so much for your support.**

**I really mean it.**

review lagi yaaaaa

lea tungguuuuu…

anw, lea memutuskan hiatus selama bulan ramadhan.

jadi….sampai bertemu lagi.

jaa.

Lea gak punya hutang fic lagi,kan?

please tell me…. komputernya di pakai kakak jadi gak bisa ng-cek.

gomen ne.

kalo ada, akan segera lea garap dan update sehari atau dua hari sebelum puasa. {ngetiknya lewat jalur warnet}


End file.
